Magical Elements
This system is called “The Elemental Order” because much of the system uses a set of eight elements that describe the magic, statistics, and even fighting in the system. These elements consist of four worldly elements that can be arranged on the cardinal points of a circle, and four celestial elements that can be arranged between the worldly ones, as shown on the diagram. Note that "celestial" vs "worldly" doesn't really mean anything in the game, it's just a philosophical point. Air "The Realm of Air is cold and clear. Quick of thought and action, ''Air is the gateway into to true knowledge."'' Air represents the physical, worldly manifestations of air: wind, weather, lightning and thunder. It also represents the mind, psychic powers, understanding, knowledge, and quickness. It is opposite to and opposes the worldly element Earth, and is adjacent to the celestial elements of Sun and Star. Earth "The Realm of Earth is solid and unchanging. It endures, supports, and resists and, most of all, simply is." Earth represents the physical worldly manifestations of earth—earth, stone and acid. It also represents the Body, the power to resist and endure, physical existence and location, and the powers of creation and destruction. It is opposite to opposes the worldly element Air, and is adjacent to the celestial elements Moon and Iron. Fire "The Realm of Fire burns with heat and passion. It is heart and hearth, it burns and cleanses. It is an awful and terrible beauty that draws us." Fire represents the physical worldly manifestations of fire—fire, heat, and smoke. It also represents the Heart and Power,emotion and passion. In its brighter aspects it is cleansing and love, and in its darker aspects it is rage and blood. It is opposite to and opposes the worldly element Water, and is adjacent to the celestial elements Sun and Iron. Iron "The Realm of Iron is hard and tempered. It is the Adamant of the celestial vault, and of sword and shield, the anvil and ''forge. It is the Warrior and the Smith."'' Iron represents the powers of craft, of making and breaking. It is Will and drive and determination, it is piercing and striking, and it is shielding and armoring. It is opposite to the celestial element of Star, opposes the celestial element of Moon, and is adjacent to the worldly elements of Earth and Fire. Moon "The Realm of Moon is the Cycle of Life and Death, of growth and decay. It is the Wild, red of tooth and claw, and green of root and leaf." Moon represents the cycle of Life and Death, touching upon the Body of Earth and Spirit of Water. It is the natural world of animals and plants. It is health and medicine. It is opposite to the celestial element Sun, opposed to the celestial element Iron, and is adjacent to the worldly elements Earth and Water. Star "The Realm of Star is hidden and beautiful. It is all the Mysteries, great and small. It is our dreams and wishes, our delusions and desires." Star represents Night, darkness, sleep, and dreams. It represents mystery and illusion. It is the timelessness and luck of the Fae, the stealth and craft of the thief. It is knowing without understanding, and understanding without knowing. It is opposite to the celestial element Iron, opposes the celestial element Sun, and is adjacent to the worldly elements Air and Water. Sun "The Realm of Sun is bright and glorious. It is the vision of day, and the light which leads us to victory." Sun represents light and inspiration, leadership and charisma. It is also the Day, and therefore time. It is vision and prophecy. It is opposite the celestial element Moon, is opposed to the celestial element Star and is adjacent to the worldly elements Air and Fire. Water "The Realm of Water is cool and clear. It renews and graces us. It is the mirror of our soul, and it is the Sea that we sail into the hereafter." Water represents the physical worldly manifestations of water—water, sea, waves and ice. It also represents soul and spirit, powers of purity, grace, and skill. It is opposite to and opposes the worldly element of Fire, and is adjacent to the celestial elements of Star and Moon. Selecting Elements When creating a character, the characters elements are chosen. There are three possible ways to select elements: * One strong element and one weak element * Two average elements * One very strong core element Category:Magic Category:Elements